Demons Can't Love
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Sasuke is sick of being mistreated by his father. So what does the demon prince do? Take a portal to the mortal world of course! It's there that he runs into Naruto, who ends up taking care of him while Itachi travels through realms in search of his little brother. Naruto is both kind, and understanding, and helps Sasuke as much as he can. Could this be the start of love?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Welcome back my loyal subjects, to the world of my SasuNaru filled mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

...

Chapter 1

"Shit!" I cursed as I ran away from the guards. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" After checking to see that no one was coming, I snuck into the portal hall, and searched for the one that would bring me to the human realm. Once I found it, I jumped through.

"Prince Sasuke!" I heard one of my parents men call out. But it was too late. I'd already begun my trip to the mortal world.

I'm a prince of the underworld. A realm closely connected to the human world, but not quite the same. Since as far as I, Sasuke Uchiha, could remember, my older brother would tell me stories about the mortal world. When father would ignore me, he would tell me about humans. Sometimes, he would even take me to the portal room. We would look through special glasses that showed the different dimensions. My favorite was always the human world. I had always been interested in how such weak creatures rose to the height of power in their land.

That's why, today, I'm running away to the mortal realm. I'm sick of niichan being fathers favorite. I'm sick of always being neglected. I'm sick of the servents noticing my existence more than my own parents. But most of all, I'm sick of Itachi being the only one who loves me. That's why I'm going to live among the mortals for a while. Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love. I just can't take the isolation anymore.

It wasn't long before I fell into what humans call a pool. I quickly got out, and used my powers to turn invisible. It looks like it was close to nightfall, so I'll have to search for a place to rest for the night. It has crossed my mind that I hadn't thought this through, but who gives a damn right? Maybe I'll sleep in a tree, I'm used to doing that when father gets angry anyway. Soon enough, I came upon a park. There's no one around so it should be fine to become visible again. I slowly materialize, and use my powers to hide my natural eyes, and change my attire. Now I'm wearing skinny jeans, a black sleeveless top, and gloves. Simple human clothes.

I decide to roam the park out of pure boredom, and happen upon a boy laying on the park bench. He's what humans call a 'teenager' and seems to be out cold. He's got spikey blond hair, and is wearing shorts and an orange T-shirt. It's not that warm either, so I conjure up a blanket and covered him with it. He shifted, and I got scared when he woke up. I began to walk away but then I heard a voice call from behind me.

"You're not going to stay?" The boy said.

I turned and looked at him. "Do you mean me?"

"Well," he replied, "there's no one else here."

"Oh..."

"Thanks," he said while handing me the blanket, "I'm Naruto." He extended his right arm towards me, a common human gesture.

I shook his hand. "Sasuke."

"Why are you around here so late?" Naruto asked me.

"I was trying to think of what to do." I told him.

"About what?"

"I need a place to stay the night."

Naruto gave me a look. "Can't you go home."

"I ran away." I sighed.

"Oh..." Naruto looked at me, then the ground, and then back at me. "If you want you can stay at my place."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not impose on a complete stranger." I declined.

He scowled and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of the park. "My parents are out of town so it'll be fine. Besides, you don't look that much older than me. It's dangerous for students to be out at night, even guys."

He did have a point. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen. You?"

My response was immediate. "One thousand eight hundred and five."

Naruto looked at me skeptically. "Haha, very funny. What are you really? Eighteen?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yea," _Why the fuck did I tell him my real age?!_ "I'm eighteen."

He continued to drag me to his house. Apparently he didn't live that far from the park. He pulled me inside, and forced me to sit down on a nearby couch. This was going to be a _really_ long night. Naruto walked into the kitchen and began to make something. When he was done, he came out with two cups of tea and handed me one.

"Thank you." I said, taking the cup from him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. "I can make us something to eat if you want."

"It's fine." I don't want him doing too much for me. Just then, I felt my identifier start to vibrate. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I said, pulling out the device. I pressed the answer button. "Itachi?"

"Where the fuck are you?!" Itachi shouted so loud, that even Naruto heard. "I heard you took one of the cross portals!"

"Shh! I'm not alone." I tried to shut him up.

"Sasuke, I know things can get bad, but why didn't you wait for me to come home?" Niichan sounded worried.

"You said you'd be gone for a month because of work! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Well, you sure as hell weren't supposed to_ leave Hell_!" Itachi shouted. "You went to the mortal world right? I'm coming to get you."

"What?! No! I'm fine, so don't look for me." I pleaded with him.

"I'll be there in three weeks. Right now I'm in the sorcery realm, that's pretty far from where you are. At least tell me what country you went to."

I paused, afraid that he'd get even more angry. "I went to America. It was the first place that came to mind."

"SASUKE YOU FUCKING MORON! DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR THAT IS!" Itachi bellowed. "It's going to take me _at least_ a week to get through from this realm, and to top it off you chose the most complicated country to rout!"

"Well sorry for leaving!" I screamed back at him. "Just forget about coming. I told you I'm fine so don't come!"

"Sasuke-!" Itachi couldn't finish because I hung up on him.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" I grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

I sighed, "It's nothing."

"That can't have been nothing." Naruto mumbled. "From the sound of things, it seems like you came from a different country."

"Something like that."

"Someone coming to get you?" he asked me.

"If you mean my parents, then no. Just a lone asshole who left me in the first place."

"Oh..."

"Sorry," I smiled at him, "Even if he comes, I don't think he'll be able to find me."

Naruto stood me up. "How about I show you to the guest room?"

"Alright," I replied, "thanks."

"No problem!" he grinned.

...

Note: Hope you all liked this so far! See you in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: If you were waiting for chapter two then look no further! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I'd give anything to make Naruto mine...but that's not gonna happen.

...

Chapter 2

I woke up some time around eight. So I spent the first two hours of my day using my identifier to call my mother. She was worried, but I told her that I was fine, and that Itachi said he'd come to get me in a few days. Though I told her this, I had absolutely no intention of going back with him. Naruto didn't wake up until ten. When he got out of bed, the first thing he did was check to see if I was awake. I quickly ended the call and hid the device when he came in, making a mental not to use my powers to morph it later so that it looked like a human phone when he wasn't looking.

"Morning." Naruto smiled at me. "Been up long?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Do you want breakfast?"

I shrugged, and followed him downstairs.

"Ah! Sorry..." Naruto smiled awkwardly, "All I've got is ramen."

"What the fuck is that?" I asked while pointing at the foreign thing. It looked dried up and was in some sort of container. "I think I'll pass."

"Why? It's the best thing in the world." Naruto gasped.

"Yeah, this world." I muttered. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to a round red object.

"A tomato?" Naruto looked at me funny. "How do you not know that?"

"Ah, we don't have much where I come from." I lied.

"Well, if you want take it." Naruto said as though he didn't know what to do.

"Thanks!" I took the tomato and ran it under the sink before taking a huge bite out of it. "Tastes like %$#&%."

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"A popular food where I'm from."

"Oh..." Naruto shook his head.

My 'phone' rang again. I picked it up and checked to see who was calling. It was Itachi again. I sighed and answered. "What do you want Itachi?"

"Can't call you?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Itachi laughed, "So cold."

"Why'd you call?" I asked, taking another bite of the juicy tomato.

"Because I love you?" Itachi said, "Is that so wrong?"

Naruto must have heard because he blushed and turned away.

I blushed a bit as well. "Whatever. Don't call me, and don't come."

"Too bad." Itachi teased, "I got lucky."

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

Itachi snickered. "I got Kakashi to tell me the spell that lets you move through space and time."

I felt my face go blank. "He told you how to use 'gakushou'?!" _No way, I know he's the first prince, but only the king is supposed to know that!_ "How did you get him to tell you?"

Itachi laughed. "I got him a date with Iruka."

"Where are you?" I panicked.

"Well," he snickered, "I'm in a park. I'm using my identifier to track you."

"Shit!" I cursed. I hung up and turned to Naruto. "If a person with long black hair comes by, don't open the door."

"Your girlfriend?" Naruto looked puzzled.

I ignored him and ran back upstairs so that I could 'change' into something I could run in. I rushed back downstairs and was about to leave through the door, but when I opened it I saw him. Naruto looked at me, and I ran to his living room. I quickly opened a window and tried to crawl out, but some one pulled me back in. I looked up at the slightly taller man that had pulled me out. His long raven hair was tied back, but his bangs had grown past his chin. It was Itachi, and he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"Shit!" I cursed. I looked at Naruto. "I don't know this person." I lied, trying to get out of the mans grip.

"Should I have not let him in." Naruto asked.

Itachi laughed. "No, we know each other _really_ well."

"Oh..." Naruto blush. He probably figured out that this was the person I'd been talking to earlier.

"It's not what you think!" I quickly tried to explain, shoving Itachi off.

"I-it's totally fine!" Naruto blushed. "I wont judge you."

I smacked myself in the face and glared at Itachi. "See what you do! Why the fuck did you come when I told you not to?!"

"I'm bringing you home weather you like it or not Sasuke!" Itachi growled.

"But I don't want to go back!" I snapped.

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, I told you that if you didn't want to stay there then to come live with me. It's a hell lot easier than running to my place every time something happens."

"But you weren't home! You were working! Besides, I don't want to rely on you all the time!"

Itachi pulled me into a hug and pat my head. "I'm here for you to rely on. Just move in with me already."

Naruto's face was bright red. "Should I just go?..."

"No!" I shouted, coming back to my senses. "Sorry about this guy. He's overprotective."

"As if." Itachi pouted. He looked at Naruto. "Sorry that we've caused you so much trouble."

"N-not at all!" Naruto smiled. "It's fine."

Itachi smiled down at him, and took a closer look. "Say, you're a pretty cute kid. Nothing happened right?" He eyed the two of us suspiciously.

"Itachi, obviously nothing happened, so why don't you go now?"

"No way!" Itachi smirked. "If you won't go back or stay with me, then I'm staying with you."

"Fuck no!" I screamed.

"It's fine with me." Naruto shrugged.

"Then it's all set!" Itachi grinned.

"What have you done?" I asked Naruto, feeling the color drain from my face.

...

Note: Hehehe! Who else wants Naruto to be jealous of Itachi for a bit longer before he finds out they're brothers?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Even I don't know where exactly I'm taking this. Besides that, I only planned on writing a few chapters for this fic, so I think this might be the end, sorry. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

...

Chapter 3

I looked around the corner, and then turned to look behind me once more. It was clear. I tiptoed around the corner and made my way over to the front door. I was about to open it when a hand pushed against the door, stopping me. It was Itachi. I turned around to glare at him, but found myself pinned to the door.

"Where are you going so late?" He grinned.

"Nowhere..." I lied.

Just then, Naruto walked downstairs. "Why are you two down here in the dark? It's two in the morning." He rubbed his eyes and looked at the scene before him. It took him a moment to realized how off we looked, but when he did, he turned bright red. "Oh..." He turned to walk away.

I shoved Itachi off. "Idiot!" I looked at Naruto in panic. "It's not what you think damn it!"

"What do you _think_ he's thinking, Sa~su~ke~?!" Itachi smirked.

"Shut up!" I ran after Naruto.

I heard Itachi's identifier ring. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath before picking it up. "Dei! What's up?"

"Don't 'What's up' me!" That annoying freak shouted through the device. "Where the fuck are you?!"

"Take it easy babe." Itachi seemed to be attempting to soothe the freak's anger. "I'll be back home soon enough. I just gotta drag Sasuke with me."

"Well, you better get back here soon. Lord Fukaku has told the royal guards to retrieve you both if you do not return by morning."

Naruto, who had forced me to go back to bed, was about to ask if Itachi wanted to go back up to bed, but he heard him in mid-call with his art obsessed lover.

"Shit! This is bad." I heard Itachi sigh. "Fine, I'll bring him home by tomorrow morning. Tell my father avoid calling the authorities."

"And what will I get as a reward?" Deidara must be feeling sly right about now.

"Hmm?" Itachi laughed. "I'll take you out on a date when I get back, and we can have a little fun later."

I could still hear the freak giggle from upstairs. "Okay Itachi, be careful and come home soon. I love you."

Itachi spoke softly, something he'd only ever done to me before he met Deidara. "I'll see you soon. I love you Dei. Bye."

_Stupid Itachi! _I thought. _Why can't he just leave me here?_

"Naruto?"

Itachi must have seen the human standing there, because Naruto's voice seemed to waver, as though he was panicking. "Sorry, I ease dropped."

Itachi laughed. "It's fine. Just don't let Sasuke find out what you heard. He'd get upset."

_Too late for that though, because I'm pissed. Fucking Itachi!_

"Oh...So he doesn't know you have another boyfriend?" Naruto asked Itachi.

I slapped myself in the face. _Did this kid really think I was dating my older b__rother?!_

Itachi sighed. "I have two loves, but one boyfriend."

"I don't get it?" Naruto's voice seemed to fill with anger. "Are you just using him?!" He shouted.

I ran down stairs to fix the mess Itachi and I had made. The moment I reached them, I gave Itachi a death glare. "I'm not going back with you."

"Yes you are. Deidara said he'd prolong things as long as he could, but your absence has caused father a lot of trouble!" Itachi grabbed my hand. "We need to go. _Now_."

Naruto grabbed my other hand and tugged back. For a small guy, he was strong. "You didn't answer my question though."

Itachi gave up, and sighed once more. "Fine, do you really want to know?" He released me from his grip.

Naruto nodded, refusing to let go of my hand.

"I am a prince, and the first born son to the Uchiha family." Itachi said coolly.

"What?!" Naruto said in alarm. He turned to me. "You're dating a prince?!"

I slapped myself in the face. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my older brother. I'm the second son in the Uchiha family."

"Wait...so you're a prince too?" Naruto looked confused.

I nodded.

Naruto was now staring at Itachi. "Then what did you mean when you said you had two loves?"

"I meant that there are only two beings that I love. My little brother, Sasuke, is the first, and my boyfriend Deidara is the second."

"Oh!" Naruto looked up at me. "Sorry I misunderstood you two." He laughed.

I shrugged. Why was he so cute? "It's fine. That happens sometimes because he's so over protective."

"Anyway," Itachi smiled at Naruto, "I'd like to thank you for allowing us to stay here, but it seems we have to go now."

I grabbed Naruto and hugged him. "I'm not going back! I'm staying with him!"

Itachi looked at me surprised. "What do you mean? Sasuke, we have to go home."

"I don't want to go home. You're never around, mom is always sick, and dad...he doesn't acknowledge me at all unless he's beating me!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Naruto saw and he wiped it away. "What type of family are you?!" He shot at Itachi. "Even if you're royalty, you shouldn't be so disconnected!"

"All demons are disconnected." Itachi mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Naruto questioned. "Did you just say _demons_?"

"Yes." I answered for Itachi. "We're demons. From the underworld."

"That's a really bad joke." Naruto laughed nervously.

"It's not a joke." Itachi said. He used a small bit of his powers to change his attire. "See?"

Naruto passed out.

...

"Naruto?" I called to him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sat up, and looked around. "Where are we?"

"My room." I replied. "After you fainted, Itachi opened up a portal and brought us home. But since you were still clinging onto me when it happened, you ended up coming as well. Sorry..." I scratched my head nervously.

"It wasn't a dream? Or a joke?" Naruto shook his head and smiled awkwardly. "So you guys really are demons?"

I nodded.

"And brothers?" He blushed a bit when he asked that last question.

I nodded yet again.

Naruto sighed with what seemed to be relief. "So...you're not _really_ eighteen are you?"

I shook my head. "Demons age at a slower rate than humans."

"What's your real age?"

"One thousand eight hundred and five." I answered.

"That's a whole lot older than me." Naruto laughed. "We're nowhere near the same age at all."

I shrugged. "Well, I'd rather you'd think I'm an old man, than that I'm dating my older brother."

Naruto blushed. "S-sorry."

"It's fine," I said, "the way he acts sometimes can throw people off."

"I feel kind of relieved knowing that you two are related." Naruto mumbled.

My heart started to pound. "What did you say?" _Did I just hear him right?_

"It's nothing." Naruto gave me a strange looking smile.

"Sasuke, mother said to come down for dinner." Itachi said as he walked in. He looked as Naruto and smiled. "Good, Naruto's awake. Bring him as well."

Naruto got out of bed while I watched Itachi exit the room.

...

"So you were the one who housed my dear Sasuke!" My mother exclaimed. "Well mister Uzumaki, I'd like to thank you."

Naruto smiled. "It's not a big deal."

Dad looked at Itachi and changed the subject. He didn't like humans much, so listening to one talk must have irritated him. "Itachi, have you proposed to that Deidara yet?"

Itachi shook his head. "I've prepared a ring, but I haven't had the chance to see him yet since I had to fetch Sasuke."

I took a small bite of my dinner as dad sighed. "Good, that child's parents are the heads of the top learning institutes in the kingdom. He's a good match for you."

Naruto tapped my leg and whispered, "Why isn't your dad upset that your brother is with another guy?"

"In the underworld, males can marry other males, and vise versa for females." I whispered back.

"But they can't have kids...can they?" Naruto asked in shock.

I nodded. "Demons can't give birth, even the females, without having a witch from the sorcery realm placing a spell on one of the parents, so that the next time they have sex they will be impregnated."

"Oh..." Naruto blushed.

"How about you Sasuke?" My dad asked me. "Have you thought about the marriage proposal between yourself and the princess of the neighboring kingdom?"

I shook my head. _That was the reason why I ran away in the first place._ "No, I'd like to pick my own partner. Itachi did, and so I'd like to as well. And besides, it's not like I'm the heir either, so there's no need to rush."

"Do you at least have someone in mind?" Father asked me sternly.

I looked down. _Of course not!_ I thought. Naruto gripped my hand under the table and smiled up at me. He must have noticed how tense I had become. _Why do I been find him to be so cute?_

...

"You will be returning to the mortal world tomorrow morning. Our mother will take you through the portal room." Itachi told Naruto before departing to go to bed.

_It's been a while since Itachi slept in the castle._

"The queen?" Naruto said looking worried.

I nodded. "It'll be fine. Mom's really nice. It's dad who you have to watch out for." I moved to go under the covers of my bed and join Naruto, but before I could even get under, he hugged me. "N-Naruto?!"

"You'll visit me right?" He buried his face into my chest.

"Sure." I answered. "But your parents might ask how we met. Won't that be hard to explain?"

Naruto's voice grew soft. "They wont ask."

"Why not?" I asked a bit confused. "Don't all parents want to know that kind of stuff?"

"I lied before, when I told you that they were out of town." Naruto said. "They died in a car accident when I was younger."

"Oh...You must get lonely then." I hugged him back. _He seems so happy, so I assumed he didn't have any problems_. "Have you been living by yourself all this time?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked at me. "You're the first friend I've had since my parents died. So you have to visit."

"You should just stay here if you're all alone. I can ask my mom to make you a demon."

Naruto just shook his head. "That'd be too strange. Besides, once you get married you wont need me."

"I'd never toss you aside." I looked Naruto in the eyes and kissed him. Once I realized what I had done, I pushed him away. "Sorry."

Suddenly, he pulled me into another kiss. "I don't know why, but I've been wanting to do that since I met you."

I kissed Naruto again and felt myself smile for the first time in ages..._literally_! "Is this what you call love?"

"I think so."

...

"Mom!" I shouted as I ran into the portal room. "I know who I wan to marry."

"Who dear?" She said, looking at Naruto puzzled.

I pointed at Naruto. "Do you think we can make him one of us?"

Mom nodded. "I can do it, but doesn't he have a family or friends on in his own world?"

"I have none." Naruto assured her.

"Then it's settled!" Mom smiled. She covered up the mortal portal and walked over to Naruto. "This might sting a bit." Naruto nodded, and mom said a few enchantments before a bright purple light began to emit from one of her hands. She took her other hand and took my wrist. She bit into it, hard enough for my pitch black blood to run out, and then let the blood drip into the purple light. She turned to Naruto once the two had mixed together. "Open your mouth Naruto." He did as he was told, and mom pushed the mixture into his mouth.

Naruto's eye immediately changed from their blue color, to a deep red color, and then back to their original shade. "Woah! I feel a bit strange."

My mom smiled. "Sasuke's demon blood will slowly kill your human cells for the next two hours. Once it does, you'll be a demon like us." She seemed to be a little too excited about this. "I should plan a wedding for the two of you!" Mom squealed. "Of course, it'll have to be after your brother's."

...A few months later...

Naruto and I have been married for a week. As things turned out, mom made Itachi marry Deidara a few days after we turned Naruto into a demon. She then had to get dad agree, but he gave into her, and allowed me to take Naruto as my bride. Things are as good as they can be I guess. I mean, I've moved out of the royal castle and into a smaller one nearby, plus I have the cutest husband in all of the realms. He may have been human once, but he chose to change for me, and that makes me really happy. He's given me a reason to smile and be happy again.

I guess in the end, I wasn't running away from the life I led, but rather, I was running towards the life I was meant to have. I had only meant to run away from my father, but I ended up running into the arms of an angel, and not the bad kind either. All it took was for me to go to another world in order to find the one I wanted to be with for the rest of eternity. And who would have thought that I could even be capable of such feelings considering demons can't love? I think it's funny though, that with all of the demons around me, whose only purpose is to cause suffering, that there are only a couple dozen who have ever loved. What's remarkable though, is that Itachi, Deidara, My mom, and I, are the only ones who have ever learned what this emotion feels like among the demons that are still living today. This _human_ emotion that we evil creatures hate, we are part of the small few that can feel it and understand it. In fact, I _like_ it. With Naruto, what I had once thought to be impossible is now a reality.

THE END

...

Note: Sorry that it took so long to post this! I know that this was a short story, but this was as far as I had originally planned to take it. I hope you don't hate me for not holding things out for too long, but it's because of the new story I've been working on. If you want to know what I'm talking about, then please check out my story Delusional Love. So far I've only posted a prequel, but I have been busy with school and working on a story board for D.L., so if you liked this then you should check out what I've posted so far because I do plan on at least 30 chapters for D.L. So, thank you, as always, for reading and I hope you check out my previous works as well as anything new that I have up. BYE~!


End file.
